


I’ve been dying to get you dizzy

by Diredre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, soff girls I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredre/pseuds/Diredre
Summary: Kyoko and Celeste talk about Hope’s Peak Academy a little bit while they have tea together.





	I’ve been dying to get you dizzy

Celeste and Kyoko sat across from each other at a small table, chatting. Celeste had promptly prepared tea for herself and the lavender haired girl. They would do this everyday after Kyoko had gotten off work. She would look through her case files while Celeste did her best to ‘help’ her figure out many mysteries. She rarely was any help, but Kyoko appreciated her nonetheless 

“I bet the cat did it! Cats can be vile but loveable animals. Right Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg?” Celeste commented as she softly stroked the cat laying on her lap.

“I highly doubt a cat was responsible for this murder, but I appreciate the help.” Kyoko flipped through more papers and took occasional sips from her tea, while Celeste was fully absorbed with her pet. 

“You know, this always reminds me of our school days,” Celeste said.

“Really? How so?”

“Well, I always remember you inviting me over to your room for studying after classes were done. We always had tea together then.”

“Yes, I do remember that. It was lovely.”

“Heh, I really liked Hope’s peak. It was one of the best times of my life, I met you there, after all.”

Kyoko smiled a genuine smile, something pretty much only Celeste got to see.

“Yes I do agree, our school days where very enjoyable.”

“All the things we got away with and did where astounding, I must say.”

“You mean all the things you did and somehow managed to reel me into?”

“Hmhmhm! I suppose so. But don’t you remember when you actually plotted with me those on several occasions?”

“Yes..I only did that to make sure you wouldn’t screw yourself over. Being in a little trouble is better than being in a lot of trouble.”

“Yeah? I mean, if Hifumi messes up my tea when he clearly knows how It’s done, I can’t not do something. That's why I’m thankful that I have you to prepare my tea correctly.”

“Hm. I do not mind making your tea, but remember when I messed it up when you first taught me and you offered me coffee the following morning? I thought you were being kind and thoughtful, so I drank it. It tasted foul, and I asked you why. What did you do again?” Kirigiri asked In an expecting tone, even though she knew the answer.

“I used ramen water to make your coffee. I must admit, your face when you took a sip was priceless.” Celeste smiled smugly and Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg purred in her lap.

“Mm. Priceless indeed.” Kyoko smiled at Celeste from across the table. Celeste smiled back. The girls couldn’t help but let out a few giggles.

“It was a simpler time.” Celeste said, still smiling.

“Do you wish that we could still be like that?”

“Hm..no. Back then we were all simple minded kids messing around together. Being ultimates made us truly privileged. But, I do not wish to go back. It is much nicer now I think. We own a house, we cook our own meals, we are free to go wherever whenever. And we have Grand Bois. But the most important thing I think is that I have you all to myself, and that I get to spend all the time I wish with you. No silly school schedule or rules in the way.” Celeste said thoughtfully.

“Yes, I do agree with that. It is truly a joy to be by your side.” Kyoko set down her cup of tea and papers.

Celeste reached across the small table and gently grabbed Kyoko’s scarred hands and put them In hers. Kyoko trusted her, so she didn’t need to wear her gloves around Celeste.

“I still don’t know how you can hold them without wincing. Even I do that sometimes.” Kyoko said.

“Well, the rest of you is beautiful, so it doesn’t matter much.” Celeste said back. “I would get up to give you a kiss, but Grand Bois is laying on my lap, so there’s no way I can get up. You might have to come to me.” Celeste giggled as Kyoko playfully smiled and stood up out of her chair. She walked a few steps and bent her knees so her face was level with Celeste’s. Celeste cupped Kyoko’s face with one hand and gave her a quick smooch on the lips. 

“Here,” Celeste grabbed one of Kyoko’s hands and put it by Grand Bois snout. “He’ll give you a kiss too.” 

Celeste’s cat sniffed Kyoko’s hand for a second before giving it a few brief licks.

“Aw. He likes you.”

“Celeste, I know that. I’ve been living with you and him for a while now. Of course he likes me you goof.” Kyoko said back as Celeste chuckled.

After she sat down she picked up her papers once more.

“Are you still on that one murder case? Or did you already figure it out?”

Kyoko flipped through the papers in her hands.

“No, not yet. I was just looking at how much work I had left. I think I have time for a break..” 

“Oh splendid! We shall get ready to go out at once! I’m sorry Grand Bois! This is important! You must get up!” Celeste said as she nudged him off her lap, he got the hint and jumped off her lap and slinked off somewhere. 

Celeste got up and walked to the door and put on her red heels and grabbed her purse. Kyoko came soon after with her gloves and boots on.

“Alright, let us go! Where would you like to go, Kyoko?” Celeste asked as she opened the door to the garage and pressed the button on the wall to open it, she also grabbed her car keys. 

“Hmm...I would like to go to the bookstore, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yes yes, of course sweetheart.” 

The two girls made there way to the bookstore and Kyoko had picked out a few chapter books while Celeste had picked out a few manga books.

They sat together in the small cafe, once again drinking tea together. They discussed the books they had picked out for a while before deciding to head home and settle down for the night.


End file.
